


Tales Across Erdrea

by FlOrangey



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Break Ins (sort of), Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puff puff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlOrangey/pseuds/FlOrangey
Summary: The story of the Luminary is one of epic adventures and fierce battles. Of trials and tribulations to face the darkness and return light to the world. It was also the story of seven ragtag misfits, the hijinx they got into, the laughs they shared, and the bonds they formed along the way.aka. Short stories of the 'in-between moments' on our heroes journeys.





	1. Training Dummy

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of little story ideas for this game but don't feel comfortable spamming the tag with various one-shots, so I thought putting them all into something like a short story collection would be a good idea.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade breaks her training dummy and goes with Erik to another town hoping to find a new one.

****The sound of combat boots hitting wood echoed through the camp. The sun was high in the sky, but the group had decided to call it an early day after a monster ambush left most of them envenomated. For the most part, a simple antidote did the trick, but Veronica was not taking it well and was still fighting off a fever that they hoped would clear up by the next day. Jade decided to take advantage of the break to get a little more training in. She could feel herself becoming rusty and now that she had reunited with the boy she had thought died years ago she was not going to let herself go any further.

She needed to make up for not being there for him all those years ago.

 _*Whack*_ She swung again, a roundhouse kick to the dummies side, then a few short ones to its chest. She would protect him.

_*Thwack*_

She promised herself she would. No matter what. She swung again with as much force as she could manage, combat boot right into the dummy’s head. She then lost her balance as she felt her foot go from hitting wood to touching air, a loud crunch reaching her ears. She stumbled back but caught herself in time to hear a loud thud and the sound of everyone else crying out in shock.

She looked up and winced when she saw why. The head of her training dummy had flown clean off its body and landed square into Eleven’s face. The teenager dropped the bundle of wood he was carrying, and not even seconds later he collapsed onto the ground. She cursed under her breath and hurried over to him. Erik had beaten her their first.

“Eleven!” He said as she got to her knees.

“Gods, Eleven! Are you okay?” She asked. Dumb question, his eyes were closed and it was obvious he was unconscious. Erik put his head to Eleven’s chest then after a few seconds looked up at her.

“Well, I don’t know how to tell you this…but you killed the Luminary.”

Jade’s eyes widened, then seeing the mischievous glint in Erik's eye glared at him, grabbed part of his shirt, and pulled him close to her face. “Not funny.” She warned him, raising her fist.

“Whoa, easy!” He yelped, holding his hands up as the others - minus Veronica who was sleeping off her fever - hurried over.

“Oh my! What happened?!” Sylvando’s question hung in the air, as a small groan caught their attention. Eleven’s eyes fluttered open, then he winced and groaned as he put a hand to his head. Erik offered a hand and he took it, helping him sit up.

“You okay?” Erik asked. Eleven groaned again and Sylvando shook his head.

“Blow like that can’t be good darling. Serena, Rab, diagnosis?” He stepped aside so the two could get close. Jade got to her feet, covering her face as it turned bright red. Rab noticed and turned to her.

“What happened Jade?”

“Uh…” She started then stopped. She wasn’t sure if she was ashamed or just embarrassed, but she knew she’d be turning even more red if she answered. Not that she needed too, Rab took one look at the training dummy, now headless, then at the head in question on the ground near Elven. Then at Eleven.

“Oh.” He said then after a moment added, “Well that dummy didn’t last long. Think that’s a new record.”

“Rab, don’t.” In any other circumstance she’d probably be proud of herself, but not today. She looked at Serena who was checking the red spot on Eleven’s forehead head and then moving her finger around making him follow it.

“I don’t think it’s anything serious….” She said, “How are you feeling right now Eleven?”

“Like I got kicked in the face.” He muttered. Jade looked away so no one could see her face was now the same shade as a tomato.

“Well, I guess technically you were. I’d hate to be on the receiving end of one of Jade’s kicks, direct or otherwise.” Erik told him. Eleven rubbed his head, before having his hand moved by Serena, who had a relieved smile on her face.

“You should be fine, but take it easy today. We’ll get you some ice and a cloth to help any swelling, alright?”

“Yes, I agree.” Sylvando nodded offering a hand, “Come, let’s get your bedding set up. I’ll take care of your duties for the rest of the evening.”

Eleven looked like he wanted to protest, but seeing the others concerned faces, he nodded. He took Sylvando’s hand and let the man guide him over to the unlit fire pit. Jade looked down at the wooden head on the ground and picked it up. She then looked at the rest of the body still standing near their campsite. Her shoulders dropped and she sighed.

Today was not her day.

“Here.” Rab's voice got her attention and she saw him handing her a small pouch of gold. “There’s a town a little ways back. Go get yourself a new dummy.”

She gave him a weird look. “You sure?”

“Course. It’ll make you feel better.” He then leaned over and added, “And not gonna tell the other kids, but we’ll be running a little low on medicine if someone else gets hurt. Best get some more before we’re too far from civilization.”

Jade eyed the camp, stopping on Veronica first, then Eleven who looked overwhelmed by Sylvando's doting. She watched as Serena went through her things and joined the two boys. “Alright sure.” She said.

“Great, that’s what I like to hear!” Rab said then added, “Take blue-haired boy too. Make sure he pulls his weight instead of lazing around picking flowers.”

Her eyes widened. “Rab I can-”

“Ey, Erik get oer here!” He called the boy, who looked up and after putting his knife back in its hilt came over.

“Yeah? You need something?” He asked.

* * *

“Okay, so I know this is important But why am stuck going with you again?”

Jade sighed as she stopped on the path they were taking. It was the fastest to the village. “Because Serena’s taking care of Eleven and Veronica, Sylvando’s decided to act as her nurse and Rab…” She shook her head, “Doesn’t want to.”

Erik frowned, “Neither do I. What makes him so special?”

Jade tried to fumble a reasonable answer and only came up with, “Your young, he’s old?" She guessed. Thinking about it more, Rab had been complaining about his back, but she wasn't sure if he was just making excuses or not. It was hard to tell with him. Her answer had Erik rolling his eyes and while he did pout a little, he followed without any more protest. 

Jade had to admit, she would have preferred Rab come instead. Not that she disliked Erik. He was a nice presence once she got past needing to worry about her stuff being stolen, and he had a big heart. She sometimes heard him and Eleven talking late into the night and it was obvious him being around brought the young Luminary much peace of mind.

But he was not even close to being a warrior. She had not said it out loud, but Rab had expressed concerns about Erik's lack of proper training, once she found herself agreeing with. He did fine in a fight most of the time, but their last couple of close calls made her worry if he would be a liability in the long run. Which was why she wanted to get to town as quick as they could. The fewer monsters they ran into the better.

Jade walked a little further, then stopped when she realized there was a lack of footsteps behind her. She turned around and grumbled in annoyance. “Hey!” She shouted getting his attention. He had been looking at some flowers. “Come on, we don’t have time to be stopping and seeing the sights.”

“Alright alright...” Erik grumbled something under his breath as he snipped the flowers with his knife and put them in his back. What was he even going to do with those? Jade wondered for a second, then shrugged it off. It wasn’t her business. “Geeze you're the impatient princess. You do know we won’t get back to camp until tomorrow right?”

She was about to argue back but stopped herself, because he was right. Instead, she said, “The less we’re on the road, the less likely we’re gonna get attacked by monsters.”

Erik grunted and then muttered something under his breath. She resisted the urge to smack him.

The two kept walking and eventually reached the town Rab had brought up. It was small and they were a little surprised it was even on the map, but it had the stores they needed. People were out and about, shopping, working, or watching their kids. The weapon shop was on the far side of the village and Jade started that way but stopped herself. Right, the medical supplies. Those were more important.

“Let’s head to the medicine stand first.” She said.

She led the way and the two looked over their options. There was a sufficient number of strong antidotes in stock as well as several other things they would need. She double checked Rab’s list and purchased the necessary items. She thanked the vendor and looked around. Erik was nowhere in sight. “Erik?” She called. She looked around again, then saw him leaving the weapon shop. She noticed he was holding a dagger in his hand.

She hoped he bought that with his own money and not the money Rab had given them. She walked over and he looked up at her. “Got the stuff?”

“Most of it.” She said.

“Alright. Well, I asked the guy about training dummies. Says he has a few you can check out.” He said. Jade blinked in surprise. She honestly had not expected him to do that. “Anyway, I’m gonna get us a room at the inn, later.”

Without waiting for her answer he was already off. Jade watched him and then entered the weapons shop.

* * *

 It was evening when Jade returned to the inn. She found asked the clerk about the room Erik had gotten them and walked up to the second floor. She opened the door to find him sitting on the bed. He looked up and grinned.

“There you are!” He said, then noticed the sour look on her face. “What’s wrong? Didn’t you get your training dummy?”

Jade’s looked away, resting a hand on her cheek. “Well…”

* * *

_*Whack*_

One kick and the first one shattered to pieces. Jade gave it a glare before looking at the weapon shop owner, who jumped in shock at the sight. “Uh...that one might have had some flaws..let me get another…”

The man hurried to the back and pulled out another, placing it in front of her. Jade cracked her knuckles, then fired a few jabs before following up with a flash kick. The dummy went flying, breaking in half as it hit a wall. Jade grunted in frustration and looked at the shopkeeper, who looked like he was ready to run out the door. “Uh...okay, I’ll get the best of the best!”

He hurried off again and after several minutes came back with one last dummy. Jade raised an eyebrow at it stretched. She got into her basic stance and threw a kick.

* * *

“...It didn’t go well…” She simply told him. Erik stared at her for a second, then shrugged and went back to work. Jade crossed the room and flopped onto the bed next to him, then sighed. Erik looked up at her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just a bit disappointed."

"...At least we got the medical supplies." Erik reminded her. She nodded.

"Yeah true, but I'll be honest, a part of me wishes I stayed at camp with Eleven.” She paused for a second, “You think he’s doing okay?”

“I’m sure he’s fine.” He said, then chuckled, “You know if a wooden dummy isn’t cutting it for ya, maybe you should try sparring with him. I’m sure he could give you a run for your money. Unless you give him a concussion.”

“Think I'll pass, I’d rather not cripple the Light of Erdrea.” She sat up and watched as Erik worked on whatever it was he was working on. She had not been paying attention at first, but now that she was, saw he was using his knife to cut up the flowers he had picked on the road. His movements were quick as he pulled the petals from the base and chopped up the stem so fine it was like a powder. He leaned back to grab a small bowl of water and scooped them up and dumped everything into the water.

“What are you doing?”

He looked up at her and grinned. “Making poison.” He said as though it was a common everyday occurrence. “Wanna watch?”

She decided she did. Jade moved from her bed to his and watched as he poured a little of some kind of serum into the bowl and began mixing everything together. At first, nothing happened, but when he began to slow down she noticed a light purple color begin swirling in the mixture and the contents thicken up. Erik nodded to himself and mutter that it was ‘coming together.’ The light purple began to darken.

“So, this is why you were looking at those flowers.” She realized.

“...It’s one reason.” Erik said with a shrug. Jade decided not to ask what the other reason was. After a few seconds, he stopped and looked it over. “Once this is done, I put a light coating of on my daggers and we can say bye-bye to most monsters.”

“Really.” She paused, “So this is what you’re working on at camp now and again.”

“Yeah, gotta keep a decent stock.”

“I hope no one goes through your things and thinks it’s some kind of potion though.”

The comment got a chuckle from Erik, “Oh trust me, I already thought of that. This stuff will help with monsters, but it’s light. Light enough the worst it could do to a human is give you an upset stomach.”

“And you know this how?” Jade asked. Erik mumbled something and tried to ignore her question. She leaned a bit closer to him. “Come on, I won’t tell anyone.”

He looked at her then sighed. “Okay, first time I learned about this poison Derk... actually thought it was a potion and drank some.” He explained. Jade's eyes widened, "Yeah I didn't know how it affected people at the time so I dragged him to the nearest priest. He was fine after a few days, but he kept complaining about his stomach."

"That poor man."

"Yeah. Poor him." Erik laughed a little, "It's funny looking back on it but back then it was kinda scary. But at least we learned it's not as bad on humans as it is monsters. Put it to good use on some jobs. Heliodor needs to feed it’s guards better if they’ll chow down on a random bowl of curry.”

Jade wasn't sure if she should be concerned or impressed, but she smiled. “You’re resourcefulness knows no bounds.”

He must have not been expecting the compliment. He looked away from her and started going through his bag until he pulled a small jar out. He took the bowl and carefully began pouring the newly made poison into it. When he was done he closed the jar and looked at it.

“You gotta be when all you have is a knife and your wits.” Erik said, his voice quiet as he looked up at her. “As I’m sure is obvious by now, I don’t exactly have any formal training. I need to do whatever I can to give myself an advantage on the field. To help Eleven and you guys finish all this. Last thing I want is to hold you guys back.”

Jade nodded, keeping quiet. After contemplating her words she spoke, “You aren’t I can assure you.”

“Yeah but you’re worried I might eventually.” Jade kept a straight face. She should not have been surprised by his perceptiveness. “You don’t have to hold back, camps small, it’s easy to pick up on things when you really pay attention. And I don’t blame you or Rab for being concerned. Even Eleven and Sylvando have more training with a weapon than I do.”

He placed the jar of poison in his bag. “I’m sorry if you overheard anything that upset you,” Jade said. Erik gave an indifferent shrug. She looked away from him and down at her hands. “I remember the early years when Rab and I started traveling together quite vividly. I was a four year old girl who knew nothing about fighting and while he was a powerful mage, he was also an aging man. I realized quickly that someday I would have to protect him, rather than him me. So first thing I did when I reached a village was find the first soldier with a spear and demand they teach me how to use it.”

Erik tilted his head. “And how’d that go?”

“He laughed at me. So I kicked him in the leg.”

Erik’s eyes widened, a stupified grin on his face that he covered with his mouth to try and keep from laughing. It took him a second to settle down. “Nice story, but mind tell me what are you getting at?”

“I chose to change the fact I couldn’t fight. You already know the basics. You have natural skill and your favoring the Devil’s hand could give you an advantage-”

“- _Please_ don’t word it like that-”

“-with a little proper training you can take what you know and become a powerful warrior. Perhaps even Eleven's right-hand man?” She explained and as she did, an idea struck her. “Actually, why don’t I train you?”

“You train me?” Erik repeated. He thought it over, then grinned, “Sure, why not? I still want a rematch from that tournament in Otogonia. I’ll learn your secrets and turn them against you.”

Jade rolled her eyes. She doubted that. She then got to her feet. “Alright, let’s get started.”

He looked surprised, “Now?” He asked.

“No next week, yes now.” She stretched, “Outside, five minutes. I’ll be waiting.”

She left the room and paused. She could hear Erik let out a groan and the sound of someone flopping on the bed, but continued down the hall. He’d show up, she had a feeling he would.

* * *

His stance was terrible, but she was right about him being naturally skilled. He already knew how to keep his weight distributed, but his stance was still too wide for his own good.

She easily caught his arm and grappled him to the ground. He groaned and she leaned over him, shaking her head. “You’re still wide open.”

“I know I know.” He grunted. He opened his eyes, and he blinked several times, eyes moving up and down. “Huh…”

“What?” She asked.

“Oh, nothing.” His eyes scanned her again and a smirk crossed his face, “Just couldn’t help but notice how nice the view is from down here.”

Jade kicked him in the leg. He let out a pained cry that was mixed with laughter. "You're lucky I consider you a friend." She warned him.

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” He said, settling down and laying completely still on his back. He took in a deep breath and let it out as he looked at the sky. Jade looked up at it, then took a seat next to him. The sky was clear, the stars were twinkling in the sky. "Pretty nice out huh?"

"It is," Jade muttered. The clear sky was a nice change from the normally cloudy nights. She could not remember the last time she just blissfully gazed at the sky. It became quiet for a while, then she turned her attention to him and saw him looking at the flower garden just outside the inn. “What are you looking at?” She asked, getting his attention.

“Nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing.”

“I’m just thinking.” Erik said brushing her off. “You know, you don’t get to see a lot of flowers when it snows. It’s...nice to see so many blooming.”

“I guess it is…” Jade muttered. She hadn’t thought much of it and found his comments a little strange. However she decided to not prod further, he didn’t seem keen on saying much behind that. Instead, she watched the stars for a little while and then got to her feet. “I’m going to turn in for the night. Don’t stay up too late. We leave at sunrise for camp.”

She didn’t wait for Erik to acknowledge what she said. She went back inside.

* * *

By the time the two got back to camp the next day, it was noon. The sun was high in the sky and Jade could see the others going about their day in the distance. A smile crossed her face as she saw Eleven and Sylvando putting away their sparring gear, and the latter wrapping an arm around the formers head. Veronica also appeared to be up and about, cringing at the meal she was eating.

“Everything tastes like lead!”

“Oh dear...I hope it didn’t cook for too long.” Serena mumbled as Sylvando twirled around to her.

“Absolutely nonsense. That lunch was cooked to perfection. You just have no taste.”

“I do too!” The young looking girl shouted as the two reentered camp.

“It is a bit cold…” Rab mumbled then looked up to see Jade and Erik reenter the camp. “Aye, there you two are. Have to admit, was starting to get a little worried. Did you get what you needed?”

“Sort of.” Erik said.

“We got the medicine and antidotes you suggested. As for the training dummy…” Jade trailed off. She looked at Erik and smiled, then gave him a light push on the shoulder, “I think I found a suitable one.”

“Hey!” He protested, then noticing Eleven was up excused himself. Rab chuckled and shook his head.

“You’re gonna work that one to the bone.” He said. Jade thought it over and shrugged.

“I think he can handle it.”

Hopefully. She didn’t want to be responsible for a broken thief too.


	2. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being reminded of her curse has Veronica pining for fun.
> 
> Characters: Veronica, Serena, Rab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick and low on energy, but now I'm also on vacation. So who knows what's happening at this point.
> 
> (Rab, your voice is tricky to dialogue)

Just. One. Drink.

That was all Veronica wanted. To go to the bar and order a nice cold beer so she could relax and scrub the memory of the day's insane events out of her mind. Alas, it was not meant to be and she hated it! Sure sometimes being cursed and stuck in the body of a child had it's advantages, mainly in the form of discounted lodging at the inn and the occasional free meal. But being barred from her favorite pastime made it more a burden than a blessing. What was the point of being able to boast about looking ten years younger if it meant not being able to get plastered?

She wouldn't be complaining about it if Erik and Sylvando hadn't gotten the idea to take Eleven out for a 'night on the town’. They had all just learned that the boy never got to have his first drink when he turned sixteen and felt the need to fix that. She, of course, wanted to go too, but Erik just had to tease her about her... handicap. So she was left sulking face down in her pillow, jealous of the boys and Jade being able to go out and have a good time.

“Uh, Veronica,” Veronica lifted her head up and looked at her sister. “Are you okay?

Veronica stared at her, looked at Rab, who was probably hiding something dirty behind that book of his, then groaned and shoved her face back into the pillow. “Ishnofar.”

Serena looked at her confused and leaned closer. “What was that sister?”

Veronica let out a louder groan. “It's not fair!”  She exclaimed. She rolled over and sat up. “The others get to go out and have fun and I'm stuck in here like I'm some child!”

“Well right now you’re-” Serena wisely stopped talking when Veronica glared daggers at her. “I-I mean, it's okay, we can still have fun here!”

Veronica continued to glare at her sister as the much taller twin looked around the room. An idea struck her and she pulled her harp out of her bag. “Here, why don't we play some music? Grab your flute, we can-”

She froze as Veronica continued to glare at her. Serena let out a nervous laugh before sighing. “Veronica, I know you're upset, but it's just how it is. Until we find a cure, you’re stuck as my little big sister.”

“Don't remind me!” Veronica flopped over, then let out a loud, frustrated noise that sounded less like a child and more like a strangled cat. It got Rab's attention, who pulled his magazine out of the book he was 'reading’ and put it away.

“Stupid Erik and his stupid teasing. I hope he gets the worst hangover possible tomorrow.” Veronica grumbled. Serena bit her lip. She hoped her sister wasn't wishing that because she planned to terrorize him in the morning…

Then again it was Veronica and her and the blue-haired boy bickered regularly. Of course she was planning revenge.

“Don't be getting your skirts in a twist girl.” Rab finally spoke up. “Place like that probably has only the cheapest beer. Not worth the price the bartender asks for.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “It's not about whether it tastes good or not Rab, it's about the other things. Getting loose, having some laughs. Setting the garden on fire because you don't care about mom finding out and grounding you.”

Serena’s eyes widened in horror. “That was you!?”

Veronica looked at her, a large grin on her face. “Of course it was. No one outside the family can get in there.”

Serena shook her head, regretting what she just learned. Rab however, chuckled.

“I dint know better, I'd say yer quite the party girl.” He said. Veronica laughed.

“Oh, you have no idea. The others are missing out not having me around.”

“Honestly I'm starting to think that’s a good thing,” Serena mumbled. Veronica rolled her eyes. Rab was all smiles however and got to his feet.

“You know, just because we're here in the inn, it don't mean we can't havae bit a fun.” He said, “Gimme a few, I'll be right back.”

The two girls watched as Rab left the room. Once sure he wouldn't be coming back right away, Veronica jumped off the bed and scurried across the room. She put the book Rab had taken from the bookshelf away and grabbed his magazine. She turned to Serena, mischief written on her face.

“Time to see what the old man likes.”

Serena cringed at the suggestion, “I don't think that's a good idea…” she said, but when Veronica opened the magazine, she found herself looking anyway. Veronica flipped a few pages and raised an eyebrow.

“Huh…” She flipped a few more pages. The spreads were mostly bunny girls, a few dancers here and there. The poses were obviously suggestive, but she found herself frowning as she turned the pages. “Wow. This is... tame. Really tame.”

“It’s certainly cleaner than what I expected,” Serena said. Veronica flipped through a few more pages and stopped on - too their surprise - a two-page short story. It was about a soldier falling for a maid, only to be violently killed in battle. He left a note for her asking for her hand in marriage before leaving. The two girls reached the end of the page and Veronica flipped to the next spread. More bunnies in surprisingly vanilla poses.

“Not bad actually…such a shame he never got to tell her how he felt.” Serena mumbled as Veronica let out a loud exasperated cry and tossed the magazine on Rab’s bed.

“So boring! I can’t tell if I should be relieved or disappointed in that dirty old man.” She said and flopped backward onto the bed. Serena just watched her, unsure what to do or say to get her restless sibling to calm down.

* * *

By the time Rab returned to the room, boredom had set in, putting Veronica to sleep. Serena kept herself occupied by tuning her harp and making sure the strings were okay. She looked up when Rab closed the door.

“Welcome back.” She said. She noticed Rab was holding something long and cylindrical, like a bottle of wine, and from the look on his face, he seemed a little disappointed.

“Little missy couldn't keep her eyes open. Ah well.” He placed the bottle on the table and got two glasses, “guess yer gonna share with me.”

Serena frowned. “You didn't buy that for Veronica did you?”

“Well, not just her.” He chuckled as he uncorked the bottle and poured the appropriate amount in each glass. “Can't let you youngins have all the fun.”

He walked over and handed the glass to Serena, who after some hesitation took it. Rab noticed how she held the glass and looked at the drink she wasn't quite sure how to take it. “Opposite your sister eh?” He asked. Serena looked at him, then the glass.

“I can't say I ever acquired a taste for the stuff. Even during celebrations, my glass would be filled with water, not wine.”

“Well, give it a try anyway. Maybe you just haven't found your taste.”

Serena looked at the glass. When one drank one they were supposed to sip it, or at least be conservative. At least she thought that was what Veronica told her. She brought her lips to her glass and took a sip.

The taste was surprisingly pleasant. It had a sweet, fruity, taste to it. She found she liked it. At least at first, then the aftertaste of the alcohol set in and she cringed. “No good huh,” Rab said. She frowned and after a few seconds, took another sip.

“It's actually not bad.” She told him. “Not something I'd go out of my way to find, but I certainly wouldn't mind finishing this glass.”

“Well, that's good to hear,” Rab said taking a drink himself. “Good to know I still got it. Even if it's not for the right person.”

Serena frowned and looked at her sister. “I’m surprised you of all people would be alright sneaking Veronica a drink.”

“She might not be allowed in a pub, but that don't mean she can't enjoy some once in a while.” Rab told her, “In Dundrasil, it was common during celebrations to let children have a small glass of wine.”

“But we aren't really celebrating anything,” Serena said. Ran considered her statement, the countered it.

“Well, I say, tonight we celebrate being alive.”

Serena considered Rab’s suggestion and found herself nodding in agreement. They were alive. They had found the Luminary. They were overcoming impossible odds each passing day. She looked at Veronica who was sound asleep and smiled fondly at her sibling. She reached out and gave her sister a hard shake.

“Veronica, wake up.”

The girl in red groaned and rolled over. “Five more minutes.”

“Veronica!” Serena’s sing-song tone made her sibling made her sister wake up. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

“Why you have to say it like mum?” She asked. She blinked a few times then stared at Serena's glass. She pouted. “You too? I thought you didn't even like the stuff!”

Serena laughed a little, then handed the wine to her sister. “Here, if we're going to celebrate being here, you might as well have some.”

Veronica looked at her, confused then shrugged and took a large gulp. She cringed as she swallowed it, gagging. “That's strong! You tryin’ to kill me or something?”

Rab shook his head at Veronica's lack of proper drinking etiquette as the short girl gave her glass back to the taller one. He took a spare which was filled with water and held it out for her. “Here. Now come on, let's have a toast.”

“A toast? To what?”

Veronica's question was met with Serena's smile. “To being alive!”

An odd answer to her but if it meant a drink, she would take it. “Well, okay. To being alive.”

“Aye, to being alive.”

The three clinked their glasses together and drank from their glasses. Upon discovering she had only water, however, Veronica glared at Rab, handed her glass to Serena and climbed off the bed. “W-where you going, sis?” Serena’s question was met with a pout that could only be described as adorable.

“I’m going for a walk!” She declared, and let out a huff as she turned and walked out the door. Serena and Rab watched her go and the old man shook his head.

“A sprightly one she is.” He muttered. Serena gave the door a confused and somewhat concerned look before nodding in agreement and putting her lips to her glass.

* * *

By the world tree, she hated seeing the four having fun without her. Veronica’s hands balled up as she looked in the window of the bar to see Jade, Sylvando, Erik, and Eleven talking - more the first three than the last one. She watched as Sylvando pointed at Eleven’s glass and after some hesitation, the youngest in the group picked it up. His reaction after drinking some of it down was what could be expected from someone that rarely touched alcohol. A cough and a sputter. She saw Erik say something and Eleven give him an annoyed look as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

They looked like they were having a lot of fun and Veronica decided she hated it. She looked at the entrance to the bar to see a man standing watch. She looked back in the window, back at the guard, then two the window again. A smirk crossed her face as an idea formed in her head. She dropped down from the stack of wood she had been sitting on and stretched, blinking a few times to get her eyes a little watery and prepared to get into character.

She walked up to the guard, and by the time the man noticed her she had the waterworks going and was sniffling like a child. “Huh?” She sniffed as the man approached and knelt down so he was closer to her height. “What’s a little girl like you doing out here so late?”

“I…I…” She stammered then looked up at the guard with teary eyes. “I can’t find my mummy.”

The guard gave her a sympathetic look.  _ Perfect. _ “Poor dear. There' plenty adults in here, maybe she came to raise her spirits a bit. What’s she look like deary?”

She gave the guard a description that she thought a four or five-year-old would give of their ‘mother’. She held her hands upward, “Tall like this.” Then held her hands out “Big like this.” She was sure she saw the man’s face turn a little pink. She paused for a second, then remembered Erik’s teasing her and got an idea, “S-said something about being with a ‘blue-haired...chav?’” She tilted her head pretending she didn't know what the word meant then balled her hands up preparing another tantrum, “I miss mummy!”

“E-easy there girl! Let me take a look and see if I can find her.”

She watched as the guard hurried into the pub then clasped her hands together, a grin on her face.

Just because she couldn’t have fun the way she wanted too, didn’t mean she couldn’t have some another way. And the glare on Jade's face when she stepped outside was worth it.


	3. Sticky Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Erik swipes one of the queen's necklaces from Gallopolis Castle, Veronica and Serena (but mostly Veronica) take it upon themselves to return it whether the thief wants them too or not.
> 
> Characters: Veronica, Erik, Serena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this was probably my favorite to put together, mostly because Erik+Veronica+conflict=literally just writes itself.

It had not been news any of them wanted to hear. The group kept their composure as Eleven thanked the Sultan for his assistance and lead the others away from the throne room. However, the moment they were at the bottom of the stairs, Veronica let out a loud wail in frustration.

“Are you serious?” She screamed, making everyone in the general area jump. The other three shushed her and without hesitating, Serena grabbed her short sisters hand and forcefully dragged her out of the castle. Eleven followed watching the scene of Veronica squirming to free herself and only succeeding when they were finally outside. “Don’t drag me along like I’m some bratty half-pint!”

“I-I’m sorry, but with the noise you were making, we were getting a bit of a crowd,” Serena said then looked at Eleven. “Well, this has certainly been an unexpected dilemma. The Sultan selling the Rainbough to fund the festivities…you’d think something like this would be suited to the royal treasury.”

Eleven sighed and shook his head. He was not going to deny it, hearing the news they had to go to another town to find what they needed was frustrating and if he weren’t already such a composed person he’d probably be screaming loudly as Veronica was. Instead, he said, “We’ll just have to go after it.”

“Not like we have much of a choice.” Veronica snapped. Serena gave Eleven an apologetic look as the teenager diverted his eyes away from the girls. It was getting late, and while that meant the desert was cooling down, they still had a bit of a walk ahead of them. Monsters in the area were dangerous at night. He thought over their options and turned to where he thought Erik was standing only to find the young man was not with them.

“Where’s Erik?” He asked. The girls looked around then Veronica shrugged.

“Probably up to no good. I couldn't help but notice how his eye wandering around the Palace. I bet we can all figure out what he's thinking.”

Seren nodded in agreement, “Yes it is a very large palace. Anyone would be mesmerized by it.”

Veronica gave her sister a look of disbelief and was about to make it clearer what Erik might have been up too when the devil himself made an appearance. He had a hand behind his head, a cheeky grin on his face. “Sorry, got held up by some guards. Still can’t believe they let them train in the palace, you’d think they would have a specific space for that or something.”

The three looked at him, then looked at each other. Eleven shrugged as Veronica stepped forward and pointed finger at him.

“Where were you? You aren’t up to no good again are you?”

Erik rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “No, promise.” He muttered, then looked at Eleven. “So what’s the plan? Far as I’m concerned, the sooner we get out of this heat the better.”

Eleven smiled, well aware of Erik’s many complaints about the desert. After some discussion, they were all in agreement. They’d get what they needed and get settled in at the inn for the evening and try to leave at dawn. They could travel the desert while the sun was low and most monsters were sleeping.

They reached the inn and got rooms, at which point they split up. The boys went to their room while the girls went out to get their supplies. Veronica took one last look at Erik’s bag before leaving. She had a hunch, and her hunches were usually right.

* * *

“So we’re going to Gondolia right?” Erik asked. Eleven nodded and raised an eyebrow at his friend. He was lying on the bed and playing with something, tossing it up, then catching it. It looked like a gold necklace, which made him wonder. He was pretty sure Erik did not own anything gold. “I’ve heard a few stories about the place while hanging around Heliodor’s pubs. Apparently lives up to its name and they got great seafood.”

“Erik, what’s that?” Eleven asked.

“What’s what?” Eleven pointed at Erik's hand. The thief looked at the jewelry he was holding, then grinned. “Oh, this? Don’t worry ‘bout it. Just know when we get out of here, it’s going into the pockets of the merchant who offers the highest price.” He chuckled. Eleven continued to look at the necklace, then slowly realization hit him.

“Did you steal that?”

His question went unanswered and in truth, Eleven wasn’t sure if Erik would have given a direct answer. The moment he asked, the door to their room opened and Serena and Veronica stepped in. The two boys blinked and Eleven shook his head to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Last he checked, Serena had been wearing a green dress, not a purple dancer outfit which left...less to the imagination.

“Sorry we’re late. But when I found this I just couldn’t help myself.” She said a smile on her face.

“That’s putting it mildly,” Veronica sighed as she put the bag of supplies they purchased on the floor. Her eyes then fell on the gold chain in Erik's hand and anger crossed her face. “I knew it!”

Without warning, she rushed over to the bed. Erik stumbled back but before he knew it Veronica was climbing on him. “Hey, what the?!” He tried to keep what he was holding from getting into Veronica's clutches, but it was too late. She swiped it and climbed off him. She looked at it and held it out.

“You idiot! You stole this from the palace didn’t you!” She said. Erik diverted his eyes, finding the ceiling more interesting. This only resulted in Veronica smacking him upside the head.

“Ow!” Eleven winced as Erik rubbed his head in pain, “The hell you do that for?”

“Well?” She demanded an answer. Erik groaned and looked at the others. Seeing Serena and Eleven’s confused and disappointed looks, not the attempted death glare Veronica was giving him, was ultimately what made him talk.

“Alright fine. It’s one of the queens necklaces. I swiped it from her room while the guards were busy staring at you guys.” He said. The room was silent, then Veronica smacked him upside the head again. “Ow!”

“Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get us in?”

“Will you relax already?” Erik swiped the necklace back from her and put it in his bag. He looked up to see Eleven giving him a disappointed look. He sighed, shoulders sagged, “Look I’m sorry. I saw it, immediately thought of how much money we could get if I sold it off, and took it. Force of habit, I’m a thief, shocking. It won’t happen again.”

“Erik…” Serena started then stopped, finding she really had nothing else to add to the conversation. Eleven’s look went from disappointed to a little more sympathetic, but before he could say anything Veronica continued speaking.

“It better not happen again.” She said. “We better not wake up in jail just because your fingers got nabby.”

“Again, relax.” Erik said, rolling his eyes, “Queen’s are rich. The king can just buy her a new one. Assuming they even realize it was stolen, which, since they're rich, they probably won’t.”

“I dunno…” Eleven muttered, “Maybe the reason they sold the Rainbough to fund the festival is because he keeps wasting money buying her necklaces.”

His statement got a chuckle from Erik. “If that's the case I worry for this kingdom and it's future.”

Veronica looked anything but amused. She needed to do something about that necklace before they got arrested at the gates. She needed to get that necklace back into the Queen’s bedchambers.

* * *

It was not a good plan. In fact, of all the ideas Veronica had in her life, she could honestly say this one was one of the worst she ever had. Sure she snuck into the cathedral in Arboria one night in order to steal some really expensive wine, but getting caught and receiving a slap on the wrist was minor compared to what could happen if she was caught sneaking around the Sultan's Palace in the middle of the night.

Like execution. Execution was indeed up there on the list of things that could happen if she got caught. However, she brushed that worry out of her mind as she stared at the window. It was high enough she could reach it with just a little boost. “Veronica?” Serena asked, getting her attention. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Well we don’t have a lot of options.” She said. She pulled the necklace out of her small bag and held it out. She swiped it from Erik when he was sleeping, which had been easier than she expected given his background. “We got to get rid of this thing before Erik gets us in trouble.”

“But do you really have to sneak into the castle? Why not just drop it by the entrance?”

“Because it wasn’t near the entrance when he took it. Look just help me get up to that window and I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Y-you sure?” Serena asked. Hesitation was clear on her face and Veronica knew why. She was worried something might happen to her. The shorter sibling softened her frown and gave her a smile.

“Don’t worry I promise nothing will happen. I’ll be in and out before you know it, but you should make sure you aren’t around waiting for me in case any guards show up.” Veronica told her. “Okay, get me up to that window.”

Serena did so, though even with Veronica’s small body trying to lift her proved to be a bit of a challenge. However once Veronica had a hold on the windowsill, it was easy for her to pull herself up and through the opening. She sat on the edge and waved to her twin sibling then jumped down into the palace. She looked around and did not recognize the place. She guessed she was in some kind of basement or something. She pushed herself as close to the wall as possible and poked her head out.

Sleeping guards in beds. Okay, she was in the sleeping quarters, and the stairs on the other side of the room must have led to the main lobby of the palace. From there it was a straight shot across the floor and to the Sultan and his wife’s chambers. Moving as quick, but as quiet as she could, she crossed the sleeping quarters and hurried to the stairs. She began to climb them, then heard a door open.

She covered her mouth so she could muffle her own cursing and looked around. Then realizing there was little cover anywhere in the room, crawled under one of the guard’s beds.

“I tell ya, I’m glad this whole thing is over.”

“Yeah, all that work and no bonuses. Sultan’s really dropping the ball lately.”

“I heard he needed to sell a priceless heirloom to even get this event off the ground. He needs a better treasurer.”

"Do we even still have a treasurer? I thought he fired the girl because her job was 'unnecessary'."

"I...I don't know man. I don't know..."

Veronica rolled her eyes. She was beginning to see where Prince Farris got his general lack of competence. She tried to hide herself a bit more when she saw a guard walk up to the bed she was under and let out a small whimper as he sat down. Great.

“I’m gonna head to the kitchen and see if the girls will sneak some leftovers. You want any?”

“You’ll get fat if you keep doing that. A fat guard isn’t much of a guard.” The man said, “I’m hitting the hay, got an early shift tomorrow.”

“Your loss.”

Veronica squirmed as she saw one pair of boots going back up the stairs, and another be kicked off. She then felt some weight above her as the guard lied down. She shook her head, of all the rotten luck. She waited several more minutes and upon hearing the sound of light snoring began to crawl out from under the cot. She carefully got back to her feet and readjusted her hat, then reached into her bag. She froze, then checked under the bed. She sighed, got back on her knees and reached under the bed for the necklace.

She grabbed it and pulled it out from under, then felt something touch her arm. She jumped back and almost screamed. The guard had just rolled over. She sighed in relief and put a hand to her chest to try and catch her breath. She then turned and hurried up the stairs. She got to the door and opened it. Just as she hoped, it led right to the main hall. She poked her head out and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. She took a few steps forward. So far so good, now she just needed to get to the bedchambers.

Which way were they again? It was a straight line to the end of the hall and then she needed to turn...left? Or was it right? It would be easier to tell if it wasn’t so dark. Veronica decided she would figure it out as she got closer - or further - from her goal. She crossed the large room.

Her leg caught on something and she yelped and landed hard on the marble floor. “O-ow…”

“Who’s there?”

She gasped and covered her mouth, then turned around as she saw a light out of the corner of her eye. A guard. She couldn’t see his face, but he looked almost as surprised to see her as she was shocked to be caught. “What? Little girl, what are you...?” His head moved and Veronica turned to see why. The stupid necklace fell out of her bag again. Without thinking she grabbed the thing and ran. “Hey!”

Of course, the guard chased after her. Veronica should have known that would happen, but it didn’t stop the girl from trying to get away. She ran until she found herself almost slamming into a wall and turned around to see the guard hovering over her. She glared at him, “Don’t take another step or I’ll fry you.”

The guard’s shoulders fell, his exasperation obvious. “Look kid, just hand over what you stole and I’ll-” He didn’t finish his sentence. His body suddenly became stiff and then he collapsed onto the ground. Veronica’s eyes were wide in shock, but then she saw a familiar face. A familiar smirking face that held up a hand and waved.

“Night night,” He said. Veronica stared at him, both surprised and confused by his presence.

“Erik? What are you-?” She stopped and jumped when she heard a noise. The two looked down at the guard and realized he was snoring. She then yelped as Erik took her hand and the two hid behind one of the larger poles.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” He asked, keeping his voice hushed, and looking down at her. She looked up at him, then pouted.

“I could ask you the same thing. I thought you were-”

“You really think you could nab something from a guy who sleeps with one eye open? I followed you and Serena and when you went inside asked her about it." He explained then sighed, "You’re an idiot. I told you not to worry about the stupid necklace.”

“And I don’t want us getting arrested while leaving the city because a  _moron_ took a ‘stupid necklace’ that _belongs to the queen._ ” Veronica’s statement, had Erik rolling his eyes and he knelt down so he was a little closer to her height.

“Veronica, sweetie,” He put his pointer and middle finger to her forehead, “Rich folk like the queen and the Sultan don’t notice, or care, when something as ‘simple’ as a gold necklace goes missing.” He flicked her head making her wince and put a hand to her head. He then took the necklace from her, looked at it, looked up and sighed. “Alright, fine. Let’s just get this over with.”

He got to his feet and walked past her. “Where are you going?” Veronica asked. He looked at her.

“The Queen's Chambers. If you've already come this far, might as well go all the way.”

It took a second for Veronica to realize what he was implying, but when she did she grinned and followed him. The Queen's room was at the end of the hall once outside it, Erik told Veronica to keep watch while he put the necklace back. She did and a few minutes later he popped back out of the room and nodded to her.

The two reached the streets by climbing out a window. Erik went first then helped Veronica down. The two started back to the inn, a spring in the young girl's step. “Well, that wasn't so bad. Feels good doing the right thing huh?”

“Uh huh…” Erik said, nonchalant. Veronica took a few more steps, then stopped. She turned to him.

“You took something else didn't you.”

The smirk on Erik's face answered her question for her. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch of gold. Veronica huffed. “I said I'd put the necklace back, I didn't say I'd take anything else.”

Veronica glared at him and was ready to yell, but stopped. There was no point. Instead, she raised her hands in defeat, turned around and stomped back down the street. They approached the inn and Serena looked up to greet them. “Oh, there you two are. I was beginning to worry…” she trailed off when she saw the sour look on Veronica’s face. “Veronica? What’s wrong?”

The girl grumbled and walked past her sister, going inside. Serena watched, then gave Erik a confused look. “Did something happen?”

Erik shrugged, but couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “No. Everything went just fine.” He said and went inside, leaving Serena even more confused.


	4. Serena gets a Puff-Puff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shopping trip with Sylvando leads to Serena becoming curious about "Puff-Puff"
> 
> Characters: Serena, Sylvando (and others)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look an update. Yay!

Town’s in the morning were always alive. People were hurrying to work, opening stores, shopping, and guards were beginning their patrols. Sylvando and Serena had left the inn to take care of a few errands. Eleven and Veronica were still asleep. Erik was up, but the soreness in his legs and back from their last monster encounter left him not keen on getting out of bed.

Sylvando had just thanked the merchant at the medicine shop for the bundle of supplies and put it in their bag. “There we go, those moonwort bulbs we were hoping to find.” He said, “No more frozen muscles on our watch, right darling?”

Serena giggled and checked it off the list. “Yes, I’m sure Erik will be relieved to know we found some.”

Sylvando shook his head. “Poor boy didn’t stand a chance when that nasty monster sprayed him.” He paused, then smirked, “But to be fair, he was warned. Now, what else is on the list dear?”

Serena looked it over, her eyes scrolling to the bottom. They had gotten all the essentials, but a thought struck her before she could say they were finished. “Veronica has been talking about needing a new staff. One that made it easier to draw magic.”

“Right right...she mentioned it at camp…and her current one is looking rather worn...” Sylvando paused and looked around, mainly at the guards walking around. A frown crossed his face, “I get the feeling this place is more swords than sorcerers. We might be able to find one or two, but no one knows there weapon of choice better than the owner.”

“That’s true…” Serena muttered, thinking it over. She had to admit, she wasn’t sure what Sylvando meant because far as she had seen most places had more standard guards than mages keeping watch. He must have seen something she did not. Her thoughts were distracted however when she saw him smile and then clap her hands together.

“We can talk to Veronica about it later. Let the youngins sleep for now.” He suggested, “Why don’t we take advantage of this daylight and take a look around town. See if there’s any sights. Maybe find a restaurant for lunch later.”

The idea was one Serena found herself immediately agreeing too. They had come into town late in the night, and once they got their rooms at the inn, none of them had any desire to go out. Serena herself had gone straight to bed, not even bothering to take a hot bath. Speaking of, “I’d like to see if they have a bathhouse.”

Sylvando grinned and nodded in agreement, then led the way down one of the streets. The town was for the most part easy to navigate, but it was clear the place had not taken into account population growth when it was first established. Some of the buildings had an odd shape to them, and the road wound around a hill in such a way that it would be easy to tumble down it if someone wasn’t paying attention.

There were children running around or playing with their pets. Musicians performed on the street; the two stopped for a bit as Sylvando put on a small show that drew a larger crowd (and in turn a bit extra gold for the musicians). A clothing store nearby had lovely dresses and while Serena had to admit she wanted to try a few on - and buy them - they needed to be conservative with their funds. She bit her bottom lip and jumped a bit when Sylvando put his hands on her shoulders.

“I know they say looking's free, but so it trying it on.” Her face scrunched up as he poked her shoulder. His goading was not helping. Neither was the teasing laugh. “You know you want to.”

“I try it on it’s not going to come off. I know myself too well.” Serena frowned when he poked her again and she looked at him. “You want to see how it looks on a person, you try it on.”

Sylvando paused. A serious expression crossed his face as he considered her suggestion. “That’s tempting, but I get the feeling they don’t have my size. I could get one custom made, but then I’d be required to pay for it even if I didn’t like it, and that could be expensive...”

The two stared at each other for several seconds. Then, Serena blinked and sighed in defeat, “Alright, I’ll try it on.”

“You’re the greatest Serena!”

The dress fit her perfectly and Serena kept her head to the ground as she found herself paying for it and walking out with it on. She looked up at Sylvando, who had a satisfied look on his face. “This is a very bad habit.”

“You’re impulsive spending habits or the fact you can’t stay no when your sister isn’t around?” Sylvando asked, “You could have just turned around and walked away darling. If Veronica were here she would have grabbed your hand and dragged you away by force.”

“You could have done the same thing!”

Sylvando laughed, leaving Serena to pout. She wasn’t sure what was worse, the fact that Sylvando was right about what would happen if her twin sister was around, or the fact he knew but still egged her on.

Their last stop was the bathhouse, the sight of which brought Serena of relief, at which point they began their walk back to the inn. They passed a few buildings, then Serena saw a girl in a pink bunny suit exit one of them and look around. She spotted Sylvando, smiled, and waved at him. “Yoo-hoo!” She shouted and rushed over to him. “Well aren’t you handsome.”

Despite the unwanted solicitation, Sylvando gave her a kind smile and compliment. “Thank you. You’re quite lovely yourself.” He looked her over, “Especially your hair. Not a spray or pin in sight. Natural waves?”

“Handsome and a good eye.” She said, a small giggle in her voice, “I’ll get right to the point. Would you like a Puff-Puff today sir?”

Serena tilted her head. “Puff-Puff?” She repeated. Her voice got the girls attention, who looked between her and Sylvando in surprise and tried to recompose herself.

“O-oh! My apologies, I didn’t realize you were with someone.”

“It’s quite alright darling.” Sylvando told her, giving her a pleasant smile, “I ran into a few nice men earlier that might be interested in your services. I’ll make sure to send them your way.”

The bunny girl stared at him, then with a look of relief gave him a kind smile and stepped out of there way. “You're too kind sir.” Then back to her cheery demeanor, “Have a good day your two!”

Serena frowned, confused. Then upon realizing Sylvando had continued down the street, hurried after him.

* * *

“Once this is absorbed into your muscles, you should feel less sore,” Serena explained, as she finished treating Erik’s paralysis. She had cut up and boiled the bulbs and was now applying the resulting serum to his leg, “Make sure you get up and take a walk today. It’ll help you recover faster.”

“I know I know.” Erik groaned as he tried to move. He managed to sit up, then looked at Eleven, “Let this be a lesson. If you see weird yellowish-blue mist being sprayed at you by a fifty-foot tall monster, don’t get hit by it.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” Eleven replied as Erik twitched, his leg kicking up like he had been shocked. Veronica crossed her arms as she watched.

“Someone has too. Maybe then we won’t end up sitting around in inns for days on end.” She said. Erik glared at her.

“Hey, do I need to remind you of the time you walked into that poisonous spider web?”

Veronica gasped, “You promised not to-”

“Now now kids.” Sylvando clapped his hands together. “Less bickering, more recovering. Let’s think about lunch. Serena and I weren’t able to find a decent diner so we need a plan. I’m more than willing to grill us some fish.”

The idea had everyone agreeing. After mostly stews and soups, the idea of grilled fish was more than ideal. While they were tossing around what fish to have however Serena’s head was in the clouds, eyes to the ceiling until Sylvando’s voice got her attention. “Serena darling!” She gasped and looked at the four who were staring at her. “You’re the tie-breaker!”

“O-oh uh…” She looked between them. “I-I guess whatever Eleven wanted.”

Silence filled the room. Veronica spoke first. “You weren't paying attention were you.”

“Sorry….” Serena mumbled, her face turning a bit red. “It’s just...something’s been on my mind for a bit and it’s got me quite confused. What’s a ‘puff-puff?’”

The question was innocent, but the look on everyone’s faces left her wondering. Eleven raised an eyebrow and exchanged looks with Erik, who decided the window was more interesting. Sylvando’s fingers twitched as he tried to find the right words. “You’ve...never heard of ‘puff-puff’ before?” He asked.

“No, but I’ve been seeing it offered in a lot of towns we go to. Whatever it is it must be popular.”

“W-well that’s...one way to put it,” Erik muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

“So, what is it?” She asked. Erik did not answer, his face turning a light shade of red. Sylvando brought his attention to Veronica.

“They don’t have puff-puff in Arboria? He asked. Veronica rolled her eyes.

“Trust me. We have it.”

Serena frowned as she saw they were dodging the question. “Well? Whatever it is, it can’t be that bad, right?”

“Uh, it’s not...bad,” Erik started, “It’s just kinda h- difficult to explain. It’s...well it’s kinda like-”

“-a bunny girl puts makeup on your face.” Eleven answered getting everyone’s attention. Serena tilted her head, brow furrowed.

“That’s it?” She asked. He nodded.

“Yeah, that’s it.” He said, “It’s odd but kinda nice. Long as they don’t use too much of that powdery stuff.”

Serena let the information set in, and then laughed. “Well if that’s all it is why didn’t you say anything? I was starting to get a little worried it was something bad.” She got to her feet, “Now with that little mystery out of the way, I’ll head the baths. I’ll be back soon, promise.”

The group watched as Serena grabbed two bottles off the nightstand and with a smile on her face left the room. The door closed and after a few seconds passed, Veronica took off her hat and pelted it at Eleven’s head. “Ow! What was that for?”

“For lying to my sister!” She said. Eleven rubbed his forehead, a frown on his face.

“I didn’t lie to her.”

“…technically…” Erik started and trailed off. Eleven gave him a look and shook his head.

“I didn’t lie. That’s what a puff-puff is, right?” He looked at Erik who had that hesitant look on his face, “Right?”

“Yeah. For _kids._ ” Erik told him. “El, how old are you again?”

“...Sixteen?”

“Well no wonder.”

Sylvando giggled, “Just because Cobblestone says your an adult at sixteen doesn't mean you are everywhere else darling.” He said, “Adult puff-puff is…..Erik! Why don’t you make him _abreast_ with the details.”

Erik groaned at Sylvando’s words but reluctantly did so. He put a hand on Eleven’s shoulder. “Okay so, puff-puff - actually puff-puff - is…” He leaned over and whispered it into Eleven’s ear. The boy’s body became stiff like he had been paralyzed and his face turned as red as a tomato. He then fell over and off the bed.

* * *

Serena hummed a little song to herself as she cleaned her skin and hair, and then stepped into the bath. The warm water felt nice, and the lack of people made her feel a little more comfortable about bathing in public. She leaned back against the edge of the small pool of water and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath in, let it out, let her thoughts drift and become dark. She then sputtered and gasped for air, then broke into a coughing fit, water coming out of her nose.

Serena shook her head, face red, as she realized what happened. She fell asleep in the bath. Again. She looked up and saw several women staring at her. Face turning even redder, Serena quickly excused herself and hurried to the lockers.

Once she paid the receptionist and gave back her locker key, Serena was back on the street. Despite her...accident, she still felt refreshed and no longer caked in dust and dirt. She continued down the road and slowed when she saw a bunny girl on the street talking to some young men. Serena watched as the girl wave to the men and wish them well.

She remembered what Eleven had said about Puff Puff, but unless she was mistaken not a lot of men wore makeup. At least not in Arboria. Maybe it was more common for men to wear it in the rest of Erdrea? She was sure she had seen Sylvando apply a little now and again around his eyes.

She walked up to the girl. “Uh, excuse me?” She asked getting the girls attention.

“Oh hello sweetie. Something I can do for you?”

“Uh yes, I was wondering about getting a puff-puff?” She asked. The girl looked a little surprised, then grinned.

“A puff-puff? Of course! We don’t get a lot of ladies asking about it, but we’re more than happy to provide service to anyone interested. Will this be your first time?”

Serena nodded. The girl looked her over and motioned to the door. “Right this way.” She said. Serena followed her inside the building. She noticed a few other bunny girls talking to some men, and at least one other talking to a woman. She blinked and bit her lip. Something about the whole thing seemed a bit odd. “This way miss.” The girl told her. Serena followed her to one of the private rooms and had her sit down in a chair.

“So one puff-puff. Anything specific I should know?”

“Uh…” Serena paused and was about to say no, but then remembered what Eleven had said. “Well, my friend mentioned sometimes being a bit heavy on the setting powder?”

“Setting powder?”

“Yes, he said it sometimes made him sneeze?” She watched as the bunny girl brought a hand up to her chin, thinking, then she nodded.

“Ah, I see what we’re thinking of. Don’t worry sweetie I know exactly how to treat you.” She said. She put her hand to Serena’s face and looked it over. “I think something subtle, but should definitely bring out the eyes. Just give me a moment. Why don’t you close your eyes and try to relax? Do you want some tea?”

Serena shook her head. She closed her eyes and heard the girl moving around. Then after a few seconds, her voice reached her ears.

“Alright, we’re ready. Now. Puff-puff…”

Serena winced as something strangely soft and cold touched her cheek. On instinct, she opened her eyes, which widened as she saw what was touching her. She looked at the bunny girl who noticed her bewilderment. “Something wrong?”

“...Is that Slime covered in foundation?”

The bunny girl laughed as the two looked at the Slime in her hand, who was smiling and having a laugh of its own. “You got it, girlie!” The little blue monster in question said, “I’m the gooest sponge you’ll ever have touch yer face.”

“He came in one day and has been our professional makeup artist ever since.” The girl explained. “That’s not going to be a problem is it?”

It took several seconds to Serena to recover from her bewilderment and when she did she was stuttering a bit. “Uh, no it’s fine. He does spread an even layer right?”

“Trust me, it’s the best ‘puff-puff’ you could ever ask for.”

Serena, not having a choice in the matter, decided to take her word for it and closed her eyes again. “Now...puff-puff…”

Serena felt the slime touch her face again and while it still felt weird at first, as she got used to it she realized the unorthodox sponge felt nice. Despite trying to keep a neutral expression, she found a smile crossed her face as the small slime tapped her cheeks, nose, and forehead. She liked it so much, she was almost disappointed when the bunny girl switched to conventional brushes for the rest of the session.

* * *

“It was a little weird at first, but I actually found it quite enjoyable,” Serena told them when she got back at the inn. She turned to Eleven, “Oh I did tell them to be light on the setting powder, so maybe that’s why I didn’t start sneezing.”

Eleven blushed and he kept his gaze low. “R-right. Glad you had a good time Serena.”

“Yes, it’s a good thing darling Eleven hear told you about the makeup routine.” Sylvando said, passing the boy, Erik, and Veronica knowing looks before turning his attention back to the young woman, “And that you specified light on the setting powder, could have led to an embarrassing end.”

“Possibly. After putting all that work together, I’d hate to have it ruined by a sneeze.” Serena said. “I haven’t decided if I’d like to do it again or not though. It is a bit pricey for a makeup session.”

“Uh, probably pass on it then,” Erik said, “We already have enough trouble with funds as it is.”

“I still need a new wand.” Veronica pointed out, a frown on her face “And need to stop buying clothes, we’re lucky we have a ship we can hold it all.”

Serena pouted and looked down at the table. Sylvando, who had his arms folded on the table gave her a smile. “Serena darling, I think the tea in the public kitchen should be ready by now. Can you go and pour us some drinks?”

“Oh of course!” She got to her feet and hurried out of the room. Once the door closed Sylvando’s smile dropped and he shook his head.

“When she gets back, we tell her the truth. That girl’s too naive for her own good.”

“Uh, I’ll do it,” Eleven said, holding up a hand. “It’s kinda my fault she went.”

“Sure you can keep a straight face and do it?” Erik asked. Eleven hesitated, then when his face turned bright red he covered it. In the end, Veronica was the one to volunteer to break the news to her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Quest 8 still has my favorite Puff Puff scene, which partially inspired this. Though I admit, I had way too much fun writing Serena and Sylvando at the beginning. And Eleven, poor Eleven.


End file.
